Hyper's loneliness
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: My first Hyper and Fiona short story - Hyper had been walking alone all over Central City since Fiona left him for Scourge . Will Fiona get back with Hyper ?


Hyper the green striped black hedgehog had been alone since his ex-lover Fiona Fox left him for Scourge a self-proclaimed ladies man and had been walking alone on the busy streets of Central City ever since .

Hyper went to every place that he and Fiona had went to but no matter where he goes, Fiona and Scourge went every place that Hyper has been to .

When Hyper was going to the diner, he stopped, glanced at the window from a distance and saw that his ex is having dinner with Scourge .

Hyper just shook his head and kept on walking but unknown to him, a brown mobian hedgehog witnessed it and went into the diner, went up to Fiona and asked "Hey lady, weren't you the striped hedgehog's woman"

"What striped hedgehog"

"You know, the green striped one"

"Oh, yeah I was until I found a better man" Fiona responded as she glances at Scourge with gleam in her eyes .

"He'll play you like he did with other women" the brown hedgehog said, trying to warn her but she responded "I don't care"

Then with a seductive tone, Fiona asked "You have a problem with that" which the brown hedgehog nervously responded "N No, I'll just leave" and left .

Back to Hyper

Hyper went to his apartment and just went to bed for the night .

Weeks have gone by and it seems like Fiona won't ever go back to Hyper for anytime soon that is until one night while on an evening stroll on the streets of Central City, Fiona noticed something odd at the bar .

"Hey, what's going on in there" Fiona asked as she went over to the bar but Scourge went "Babe, lookout" as he pulled her out of the way just in time when a big mobian bear was thrown outside, breaking through the window which shocked Fiona .

"What the hell was that" Fiona asked

"Beats me" Scourge responded

But then the mobian bear groaned as he got up and said "That hedgehog's gonna get it" as he jumped back through window he was thrown out of earlier

"Hedgehog"

Fiona ran to the window but when she looked in the window, she had shocking expression, not believing who is in the bar .

"Hyper" Fiona exclaimed

In the bar, Hyper was in a violent and drunken state

"I…I never thought Hyper's such a drunk" said Fiona but Scourge just shrugged off and said "So what if he's drunk" which got Fiona mad .

"You don't care if he's drunk" Fiona asked

"No" Scourge responded "Why, you're going back to him after you left him for me"

"Actually, yes" Fiona replied

"But babe…" Scourge said, trying to persuade Fiona not to go into the bar but Fiona went inside, knocking out those that got in her way as she made her way to where Hyper is but when she got to Hyper, Hyper was in drunken state alright, drinking bottle after bottle as he fought with the other drinkers .

Fiona took a deep breath and went up to Hyper and said "Ok Hyper, that's enough alcohol for you" but Hyper swung a bottle at her but she managed to dodge it .

"Hyper, please" said Fiona as she dodged Hyper's attack and counterattacking back at him "This isn't you, snap out of it" Fiona begged but Hyper kept attacking with his bottle .

Then Fiona sighed "This has gone long enough"

Fiona then kicked the bottle out of Hyper's hand but when Hyper tried to get it back but Fiona stopped him .

"Give…me…that…bottle" Hyper said drunkenly

"No" Fiona responded

Then Hyper fought with Fiona who dodged his attacks until she got the upper hand where she gave Hyper a hard kick in the head, knocking him unconscious which everybody stopped and looked at her.

"Did you just…" asked one mobian which Fiona nodded "Yes" but the big mobian bear who was thrown out earlier went "Let me at him, I'm gonna shred him to pieces" but Fiona stopped him .

"You won't" said Fiona "I'm taking him home"

"Like hell you are bitch" the bear responded which Fiona knocked him out as well then dragged Hyper out of the bar .

"Now let's just leave him" said Scourge "He's no good to you drunk" which again Fiona got mad .

"He was drunk because of me" Fiona responded "I left him for you and look where it got him"

"So" Scourge responded "What are you gonna do about it"

"I'll take him home" Fiona responded back "I'll spend the night with him"

"But you don't know where he lives" said Scourge but then a voice said "I know where he lives"

Scourge and Fiona turned, it was a brown mobian hedgehog .

"Hey, you're that same hedgehog at the diner" Fiona exclaimed

"Yep" the brown mobian hedgehog responded "The one and the same"

"Where does he live" Fiona asked

"He lives at an apartment" the brown mobian hedgehog answered "I don't know what room he lives in but I heard he's been living a lonely life ever since you left him" which Fiona felt a guilty conscious stemming inside of her .

"Well, thank you very much" said Fiona before she took an unconscious Hyper to the apartment but when she got there .

Fiona then asked the recipient "What room does Hyper live in"

"He lives in apartment #15 on 3rd floor" the recipient answered

"Ok, thanks" Fiona said then dragged Hyper to the elevator, went up to 3rd floor and went to the Apartment 15, got inside, shut and locked the door then dragged Hyper to his room then removed his shoes, put him in bed then removed her clothes and boots, leaving on her white bra and underwear then got in bed with Hyper and fell asleep .

The next morning, Fiona woke up first, she stretched her arms, legs and even her tail but when Hyper woke up, he groaned "Ow, my head"

"Morning sleepyhead"

Startled, Hyper looked up at Fiona then looked down at her body and realized he slept with her .

"Uh, what happened" asked Hyper

"You were drunk last night" Fiona answered "You were violent so I had to knock you out"

"Ah damn, my head hurts" Hyper groaned as he grabbed his forehead

"Hmm, looks like I knocked you out pretty good" Fiona said as she rubbed Hyper's forehead

"Uh aren't you with Scourge" Hyper asked "Could've sworn you left me for him"

"Yeah I was" Fiona responded "Until last night when I found out you were drunk"

"How you know where I live" asked Hyper

"Oh, just ways and means" Fiona answered then said "Look, I'm sorry I left you and I don't blame you for getting drunk"

"I was depressed" Hyper responded "I didn't know what to do to move on, ever since you left me I had been walking alone all over the city"

"Well, I'm sorry Hyper" Fiona apologized "Really I am" then she asked "Will you forgive me" which Hyper slowly nodded then Fiona asked "You still want me as your woman"

"Yes" Hyper answered then crawled up to Fiona, laid on her body, laid his head on her chests and wrapped his arms around her neck .

Now Hyper and Fiona just got comfortable when there was banging on the front door and an angry voice yelled "Fiona, you in there, you better not be sleeping with him"

"Huh"

"It's Scourge but don't worry, I'll take care of it" Fiona said as she got out of bed, went to the living room and answered the door .

Scourge was not pleased

"I can't believe you slept with him" Scourge growled

"Well, I had to" Fiona responded

"He was drunk" Scourge said

"So" said Fiona "He's been unconscious since last night so I had to sleep with him"

"Now you're back together with him" Scourge asked

"Yes" Fiona answered "I went back to be his woman" then said "Everybody's right, you really are just a wannabe Scourge, a fucking wannabe ladies man"

"Hmph I didn't want you anyway you good for nothing foxy mobian bitch" Scourge yelled which Fiona slams the door shut which Scourge stormed off .

Fiona locked the door then went back to the bedroom and got back in bed with Hyper .

"What happened" Hyper asked

"Let's just say I broke up with Scourge" Fiona answered "We won't be seeing that green bastard again for anytime soon"

Then Fiona pulled up Hyper on top of her body then Hyper laid his head on her chests then they went back to sleep .

Reunited, Hyper and Fiona are back together, restarted their relationship and went on a reconciling date then got engaged, got married and moved with their lives along with their kids, Son : Junior the hedgehog and daughter : Sarah Fox

The End


End file.
